


Loki's Nine

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Movie Prompt Meme [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), ocean's eleven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Heist, Movie Prompt Meme, Movie: Ocean's Eleven, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: valiantlyangryfoxblr asked for Tasertricks/Ocean’s 11Recently paroled, Loki Laufeyson already has his eyes on his next big score. Time to round up a crew.





	

NEW YORK

Loki strides into to his parole hearing, somehow making his prison fatigues look as though they were tailored to fit him. He takes a seat and regards the parole board with a warm smile.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. Please state your name for the record.”

“Loki Laufeyson.”

“Thank you. Mr Laufeyson, the purpose of this meeting is to determine whether, if released, you are likely to break the law again. While this was your first conviction, you have been implicated, though never charged, in over a dozen other confidence schemes and frauds.  What can you tell us about this?”

“As you say, ma’am, I was never charged,” he replies, hoping his smile doesn’t veer too close to smarmy territory.

“Mr Laufeyson, what we're trying to find out is:  was there a reason you chose to commit this crime, or was there a reason why you simply got caught this time?”

Loki shifts uncomfortably in his seat and tries to answer them honestly. Well, as honestly as a born conman could.

“My father took ill, and on his deathbed told me I had been adopted as a baby, that I was not his son by blood. And soon after his passing I lost the only mother I’d ever known. I was upset, to say the least. I got into a self-destructive pattern.”

“If released, is it likely you would fall back into a similar pattern?”

“They’re already dead,” he replies tiredly. “It’s not like they’re going to come back to life and die all over again just for kicks. Though I wouldn’t put it past Odin,” he adds under his breath.

“Mr. Laufeyson, what do you think you would do if released?”

Loki smiles.

** *** **

“Officer Coulson?” Loki asks into the cell phone he’d lifted from the first self-indulgent asshole he’d bumped into after being released. “This is Loki Laufeyson. I was told to check in with you within twenty-four hours. … No, sir, I haven't gotten into any trouble. … No sir, I haven’t been drinking … No, sir, I wouldn't even think of leaving the state,” Loki smirks, ending the call and tossing the phone.

 

LOS ANGELES

He looks up Thor first, because that’s always his first move. He finds him standing like a grim statue outside some Hollywood hotspot, flexing his impressive bulk to keep the more belligerent queuers quiet. What no one else sees is the way those large hands handle the delicate work of lifting wallets and watches from the people he lets inside.

Loki grins and exits his recently acquired vehicle, leaning against it until Thor notices him. When he does he doesn’t even bother asking to be relieved of his post, he simply smiles and walks across the street to greet his brother, leaving the velvet rope unattended. The queue of people rush for the door in a mad scramble. Loki and Thor pay them no mind as they drive off.

 

Thor hadn’t even blinked when Loki told him the target. He was still wary, mind you, but wherever Loki went Thor was going to have his back. Especially if he was going to try and hit Thanos’s casinos. The man was notoriously ruthless – Loki was going to need more backup than Thor alone could provide.

“Sif and the Idiots Three are in.”

“You sure you don’t want to run it by them first?” Loki queries over beers in Thor’s living room.

“Sif’s working security, babysitting pop stars, and the boys are hustling pool up and down the coast. They’d jump at the chance to be proper villains again,” Thor assures him.

“What about the Widow?”

“She just took a nice score working over some oil baron in Monte Carlo. She might be feeling smug enough to grace you with her presence,” Thor smirks. “And she’s working with Barton these days, so she’ll be sure to drag him along for the ride.”

“How about the Maximoff Twins?”

“Pietro got nicked and Wanda got out,” Thor regretfully informs him.

“What about the Brooklyn brothers?”

“Hiding out in their old haunt after getting into some trouble with the Russians. They’ve been doing odd jobs for the Irish for protection. We don’t have enough to buy them out without promising both the Russians and the Irish a cut of the profits.”

Loki clicks his tongue in irritation. “Eight might be enough,” he muses, running the play through his head, figuring out what skills they were lacking. He risks a glance at Thor and found him staring at him blankly. “You think we need one more?” Thor simply blinks and takes a swig from his beer. “You think we need one more.” Loki groans, sinking back into his seat. “I was really hoping to avoid calling her this time.”

 

WASHINGTON D.C.

He finds her, just as he did the first time, skinning fat cats with the mere shuffling of paper. He watches her from a distance, two coffees in hand, admiring her movements like one might regard a Renaissance master.

She spots him through the chaos of the hallways, because of course she does. She makes her way over to him, smiling tightly as she takes the proffered coffee cup.

“You know, if I didn’t have a cover to maintain…” she purrs. “You’d be getting slapped right about now.”

“Why do you think I chose a public reunion?” he smirks in reply.

“What do you want, Loki?” she asks, cutting to the chase, her lips twitching as she tastes the coffee. Four years and he still remembers the way she likes her coffee.

“I’ve got a job in the works. A big one. Could use your skillset.”

“I have a job,” she says, waving an arm at the shady deals and back-room meetings going on all around them. Grifter’s paradise, she’d called it.

“Think of it as a working vacation. You government employees do get vacation time, don’t you?”

“I can take a vacation whenever I want, go wherever I want. I doing just fine by myself.”

“I didn’t do so well without you, Darcy,” Loki reluctantly admits.

“I told you not to,” she reminds him quietly.

“I know. I should have listened to you,” he adds, bracing himself for what’s sure to come next.

“Say it,” she grins. Loki sighs. “Say it,” she sings.

“You were right, and I was wrong,” he recites back to her, earning a brilliant smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

“I’ll go put in my leave application,” she smiles. “How much time will I need to take?”

Loki grins triumphantly, “How much have you got?”


End file.
